Night Out of the Ordinary
by Lythis
Summary: One night Kurama's doing his homework peacefully when he finds some strange things in his house. This is what he does with them. (no pairings!)


This is a product of boredom and random thoughts.

WARNINGS: …oddity, OOC-ness, fluff…  (The regular fare)

Night Out of the Ordinary 

By: Skylar Inari

_:: CRASH!!:: _

Kurama's head jerked up from where he was doing his homework frowning at the sound of activity downstairs. The rest of his family had retired for the night long ago. 

_:: CRASH!!::_

Laying down his pencil the redhead got up and headed in the direction of the sounds.

Moving lightly down the stairs he rounded the corner to the kitchen…

_:: CRASH!!::_

…And entered in to total chaos.

Pots, pans, cutlery and rolling pins and open jars had been violently tossed and flung around the once spotless room…

…And at the very center of the disaster zone sat – in complete contentment – five _very_ tiny beings…that all bore a striking resemblance to Hiei.

"HIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They chorused as the little look a likes caught sight of the tall human.

Kurama winced. The high-pitched voices cutting into his brain.

"What you do here?" Asked one of the five, the other four giggling behind their brave speaker.

"Is he mad?"

"He looks like he's going to be sick!"

"What is he?"

"He's a boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"BOY!!!!!!"

"GIRL!!!!!"

The five lil Hiei's exploded in to action attacking each other violently trying to prove a simple – stupid – point.

Kurama sighed in annoyance…how would he explain this to his mother if she came down? Or if his stepfather and brother woke up?

He looked at the viciously squirming pile of miniature Hiei's.

First thing first, he had to separate the little bundles of contained energy.

Taking a deep breath Kurama entered into the fray.

…And discovered that his task would not be as easy as he had hoped.

The very short Hiei's attacked the fox demon with glee, having decided that if they couldn't beat approval out of their companions they'd strip down the object of interest.

*** 

Ten minutes later a very bedraggled Kurama – who, by luck, had managed to break free of the chibi Hiei's – collapsed on the couch in the living room clutching the tattered remains of his clothing about his body and considering alternate ways to rid his house of the tiny invaders.

He looked down at himself…

Obviously wading into them was a very bad idea.

Kurama frowned. 

What was he going to do?

He had to get rid of the chibis, clean up the mess they had created, and manage to finish his biology essay before he went to sleep…and it was – Kurama peered at the clock – already past one in the morning.

Life wasn't fair.

They were like over-excited pets…

Wait a sec…

Pets!

That was it! 

Kurama shot up off the couch – holding the remaining shreds of his clothes around his body – and dashed up the stairs to his brother's room.

45 MINUTES LATER

Kurama winced as he strode through the park purposefully; the high-pitched voices of the miniature Hiei's were giving him a headache. 

After he had stampeded upstairs – gotten dressed new clothes and cleaned up the kitchen – the red head had snuck quietly into his half-brother's room and stealthily stolen the younger Shuuichi's leashes.

The leashes were normally used for the 5 iguanas that his younger sibling kept…

But Kurama figured that they work well enough around the necks of the chibi Hiei's.

And that was how he came to be walking around the park at two in the morning with five little creatures at the end of the leashes Kurama held in one hand.

He wasn't going to kill them…

He had a much more amusing fate planned for the tiny beings.

But first, they had to become tired…

Kurama spent the next hour walking briskly around – never leaving the safety of the park – with his involuntary charges. And finally at the end of the hour came the words he had wanted to hear.

"We tired…" Sniffled one small Hiei as it collapsed on the ground. The other four nodded sleepily.

Kurama smiled at them. He could afford to be nice to the little tired bundles…it'd be worth the reaction that he'd get.

Sighing softly Kurama scooped up the limp bodies of the sleeping demons in his arms and headed for a certain tree with a devilish smirk on his face.

Reaching the tree, the red haired demon used his plants to boost him up gently so that the baby Hiei's wouldn't wake up. Silently Kurama placed the five little beings around the body of a certain fire demon…

Nodding with satisfaction the fox slipped down out of the tree and ran lightly to another one close by.

Once there, he settled down to write the rest of his biology essay.

After that had been accomplished Kurama settled back in his tree and fell asleep.

He awoke about and hour and a half later just as the sun was coming up. Sitting upright and pulling himself to the edges of his confinement Kurama readied his video camera on Hiei's tree.

The little creatures would be waking up any minute now…

Kurama started taping Hiei's tree…

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Kurama grinned at the sound of the scream…

Hiei had woken up.

"Get off!!! Get off! Get off of me!!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Chorused insanely bubbly happy voices.

The tree burst into flames.

Kurama giggled, as – to Hiei's horror, the little miniature him's simply laughed and clung happily to the larger fire demon.

The fox demon had figured out last night that the little beings weren't affected by heat. He had discovered that when they had managed to turn on the oven and hop inside of it while he had been cleaning his kitchen.

Hiei's resulting shriek went on for a good five minutes…

And Kurama taped it all.

That being done the slender fox demon slipped out of his tree – grabbing his homework – and moved off quickly to get to his house, turning off his video camera as he went.

AFTER SCHOOL THAT DAY

"Yusuke! I've got something for you and Kazuma to watch!" Kurama slipped through the crowds of people and came up behind the other two.

"Is it more orders from Koenma?" Demanded Yusuke sourly.

"No!" Kurama hid a smile, "It's just something that I think you might find amusing. You can let the girls watch it too."

"Really?" Yusuke looked interested. "What's on it?"

Kurama handed Yusuke the tape and shook his head. "Just watch it, with as many people as possible around…but only those who know about demons okay. Oh, and one more thing…"

"What?"

"HIEI MUST BE IN ATTENDANCE." 

With that Kurama melted away into the crowd once more.

Kazuma and Yusuke looked at the tape.

"What do you think is on it?" Asked Kazuma finally.

"Come on, let's do what Kurama told us to."  

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Yusuke looked around at the assembled group of people and demons.

Astuko, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakameru, Genkai, and Hiei were there. Along with Kazuma and him.

Yusuke noticed absently that Hiei seemed to be having trouble keeping his cloak down and his facial expressions in check.

However, without giving it another thought, Yusuke popped the movie into the VCR.

And it started playing…

AFTER THE VIDEO…

Everyone except for Yusuke and Hiei were doubled up laughing their heads off – Kazuma's laughter being particularly prevalent in the room.

High-pitched giggles caught everyone's attention.

Hiei growled and shoved at his cloak, but to no avail.

The five little Hiei's tumbled out laughing gleefully.

Hiei's expression turned to one of utter annoyance and rage as he looked across the room that had burst out into laughter once more.

"JAOU ENSATSU KOKU RYU HA!!!!!!!"

The flaming black dragon slashed through the room…hitting everybody but Yukina and putting an end to the laughter.

Hiei flashed up beside Yusuke and growled, "Where did you get that tape?!"

Yusuke shook his head with mirth, unable to speak from laughter. The dragon hadn't hurt him much.

*** 

Kurama looked up from his math homework with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Oh yes, sometimes a night out of the ordinary did pay off.

~Owari~

Yay! Chibi Hiei's and an OOC Kurama!! Yay! By the way Greeky I DO know where they came from! (but I wont tell you! I'll tell Aireith though…. If she asks!)


End file.
